At increasing speed, motor vehicles experience an unfavorably reduced ground adhesion because of lifting forces. This may lead, in particular in weight-optimized high power vehicles with an extremely streamlined configuration, for example sports cars, to critical driving situations. Therefore, such vehicles are frequently equipped with wings and in particular with rear wings to improve the driving behavior. Said wings have an aerodynamic configuration which, in the manner of an inverted airfoil of an aircraft, improves the downforce.
It is generally attempted to supply such wings with as large an amount as possible of air flowing past, so that the desired improvement in the driving behavior occurs. In particular, as large an underflow as possible is intended to be available on the curved lower side of the wing in order to intensify the downforce.
However, a problem with this is that the air flowing past the vehicle is generally also intended to be used for other purposes than for the underflow. The air flow can be particularly advantageously used, for example, for cooling charge air.
The prior art has therefore disclosed, for example, rear wings which are mounted on a lower shell with a flow edge located at the front in the flow direction. The flow edge divides the inflowing air into a portion for the underflow and into a portion for the charge air cooling.
However, it is disadvantageous that, with increasing speed, the desired amount of air for the underflow is no longer available. Such rear wings therefore do not provide the desired improvement in the driving behavior under certain driving conditions.